the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch up RPs pt. 20
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 20 16 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Last autumn: Halloween party (Or, The morning after the night before) (two strands, one with Millie and one with Dr Griffin), autumn some time.cancelled Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities (Millie's Christmas shopping), November. Recently:Finished Red Death Scare (Dr. Ezekiel accidentally let an infected rat loose, Hela and Lewis caught it, Millie works to cure the virus). ((Which story that gets focused on verys in each catch up.)) Welp! It's the big '2' 'O' on trying to catch up on my RPs..........woo... this is sad. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago ((Continuation/reposting of Just a Normal Day/Mz. Hyde's Birthday. Tairais, Mz.Hyde)) MillieGriffin: Millie sighed as she walked over and gingerly flung the unconscious Nasir away from the rock, they tumbled though the air like a ragdoll, landing in the distance. "Now that our target is clear..." She pronounced as she walked back to her previous spot. She loaded one of the darts into the pipe and after an extremely deep inhale, shot it into the stone. With a loud *CRACK* the dart splintered into hundreds of tiny pieces against the bolder. "Well Hell..." Millie thought out loud, "guess we have to go with plan B." She took a moment to try to think what plan B could be as her eyes wondered to a large tree... then to Mz. Hyde's threaded needle and suddenly an idea sparked. "Alright Mz. Hyde," she said in a low tone, "you ready your thread, while I uproot that tree. That guiant is going to have ine nasty fall." She grinned. __ Mz.Hyde: Got it, let's see....rock giant rock giant....what does well against a rock giant? *She thinks as she searches through her thread.* Ah-ha! Acid! *She threads the needle and the metal begins to glow a sickly green.* Ok, I'm ready. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago ((Hey, I’m posting this on Tai’s behalf, as Disqus is being stupid and not letting it go through—sorry for the delay, as there were many technical difficulties ^^’)) Just as the pair were preparing to launch an attack on the giant creature of stone, a loud horn sounded from above, the noise meant to signal a halt in combat. “Attention everyone,” came a voice from the overhead speakers a moment later, “Due to a slight irregularity in our power system, we’re going to switch to the emergency reserves of energy while a team investigates what is causing the malfunction.” “In the meantime, all audience members and contestants must vacate the arena and its stands, so that we may shut down the area to preserve power. All events scheduled will be postponed until further notice.” “Thank you for your cooperation, and please, exit safely.” A rumble of chatter spread throughout the audience as the speaker clicked off, and with the help of the Nasir staff, everyone both observing the battlefield and on it were escorted out. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • a year ago (thank you) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "WHAT!?" Millie shouted as soon as the announcement was over, "AW, COME ON!! We were going to do something really cool! I was just getting into it, Uuuggghh!" (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • a year ago Well SHIT. Now I gotta throw THIS away! What a waste! *She stabs the needle into a random rock, making the rock melt.* 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Mz.Hyde • a year ago • edited "Well now, tha's a shame, but I cannae say I'm surprised." Charricthran stood behind them as if he had been there all along, with no footsteps to show for his efforts. He shrugged, grinning lazily. "We'd best vacate the place, but if either o' ya wanna tango toe-ta-toe back on tha' Earth, I'm always up for a spar." He spun on his heel and strode off, bouncing cheerfully every other step or so. Eventually, he led the way out of the brush and back into the arena, meeting up with the rest of the group and offering a small wave. Power was truly cut shortly thereafter, leaving only the glow of the aisles outlined in gentle green emergency lights that served to make everything appear just a bit sickly. For Charricthran's part, it actually made it easier to see, with shadow sticking stark to shadow instead of bright light. The murmuring of the crowd was equal parts nervous, annoyed, and understanding in turn; More than fair, considering the circumstances. (( Edit: I suppose everyone else can join back in now too!...? )) 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Lewis walked with Hela and the others to the central, circular area where they'd first arrived and waited for Charricthran, Millie, and Mz. Hyde. ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela, like Charricthran, actually found the dimming of lights to be an improvement, now able to glance around without feeling as if there was a pickaxe being plunged into her temple. She followed Weir out with only a low murmur of displeasure at Helen for stranding her with her current hangover. ((MillieGriffin)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • a year ago Millie was still disappointed the that she didn't get to take down that rock guiant but at least now she could get on with the rest of the party. "Hi everyone." She greeted the others before noticing something off with the group "Who's this?" She asked guestering to Hela, "and where is Griffin?" She noticed Griffin was no longer with them despite seeing him with them in the crowd earlier. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • a year ago ((Mz.Hyde )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Pyrogue, continuing the Red Death! That sounds fascinating, I’ll have to check the library for a copy and get to reading.)) Helen blinked once, and comprehension flashed across her expression a moment later. “Oh, forgive me, I misunderstood—You meant waiting within the Society, rather than outside of my office door, correct?” 3 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago “Y-yes.” He glanced out the window and saw fog drifting from the surface of the Thames. “Looks like they’re finished, anyway.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’ll, er, go and pack.” There was a moment’s pause. “I’m sorry. About all this.” 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago Her gaze was rather cool as it shifted away from him, lacking significant emotion. “I’m afraid that an apology does little to aid the situation now,” She said with a shake of her head, “I’ve always been one who believed in actions holding more weight than words.” “But,” if it’s sincere “I suppose it’s better appreciated than any malice.” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago He nodded, turned and left the room, walking back to his own quarters. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago Not long after Ezekiel left, Lewis returned to Helen's office. The cure had been deployed via vapor and there had been no new cases of the Red Death, much to everyone's relief. "Helen?" he called quietly, giving her office door three soft raps. ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Seeing that lewiL wanted to talk to Helen first she went to Ez to see how things went for him. "Mr. Hollis, it's me." She announced with a knock on the door. (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy